User talk:Costas3
☆ Question. How come pages that have enough "available" Info need more Info when there's no other available Info? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''klaT <----'' ']] Head's up Don't add the "Article stub", "Needs Info", or "Needs pictures" categories to articles. There's templates that do that, and are much easier to clean up after.Abce2|''Knock knock ''[[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 04:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC)'' New Vestroia The actual title of the series is "Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia", not "Bakugan: New Vestroia". There's a difference. --I never read it because it was BORING. 13:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Article Stubs Please add to pages that are Article Stubs. The template also automatically adds the category onto pages. --Get away, run away, fly away! 19:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Spaces Can I ask what's with the random spaces that you place above the content? It doesn't change anything. --Get away, run away, fly away! 16:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You MUST Stop making pointless edits, or I will not hesitate to block you for 3 days this time. Cut it out. Warning #1. ROW ROW, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I'M ']]THE POWAH! 15:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Eyy costas brp, nice work. If you want to help out more and earn some badges, you are able to get pictures from www.bakugan.com. Just to let you know ;D Why is there no aspirin in the jungle?because parrots-eat-em-all 10:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Enough with the pointless edits. Warning two. ''Bendo14'' [[User talk:Bendo14|Talk]] [[User blog:Bendo14|Blog]] 03:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Adding links counts as pointless edits. I'm not giving you a warning because I don't know if you knew that. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 12:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Pointless edit Why did you change the coding on the Percival Vortex page? It was fine the way it was. Pointless edit. Seeing that you have two warnings already, like Airzel said, I am going to block you for 3 days. Wait out your block, and if you want to complain to the admins, go ahead. Also, DM and A2 check the block log daily. If they think it is unfair, then they can unblock you. See you in 3 days. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 12:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Please do not add any spaces to the images. It's fine so just leave it. The Demon Sweetie. 08:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Didn't you get my message? The Demon Sweetie. 08:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The images are FINE leae em' [[User:KellynKaz|'''THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 05:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ENOUGH ENOUGH with te images. they ARE FINE. You are able to put the file code on ones that are oversized. Otherwised it doesn't give you the excuse for the other imges. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 07:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) we don't need the spaces. Quite redundant. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 07:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ??? All what you did on the Lost Jump page was making my edit diffrent! Let me handle my own gate cards please. WHY COSTAS??? WHY?? Why do u keep changing the link for the pictures on the card tempalte? HA? You only do it if I IS VERY BIG!!!! Don't just do that to get badges and Kellyn and other admins can block u for that. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 06:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) WUT You did a pointless edit! Ninja`s are wicked! (talk) 14:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Stop making pointless edits. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 04:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, STOP. Last warning. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 04:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) You made another pointless edit. This time, you will be blocked. Quis custodiet ipsos 21:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Heads UP!! Hey Costas, can you please STOP making pointless edits? You are adding different link to the pics on the cards and it is USELESS!! You don't want to get blocked again by another admin. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 06:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Seriously??? Dude. This time you only get 1 warning. NO POINTLESS EDITS. I'm living for my dying wish. 14:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) And another pointless edits. Actually 5 to be accurate. Goodbye. I'm living for my dying wish. 14:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Unblocked Since one of your seven blocks had the duration of less than three days, you are now being unblocked. If you do happen to be blocked again though, it will be a permanent one for real, so I suggest you watch your steps here. I'd say you are a bit lucky that someone found an error in digits that was left unattended for 5 monthes. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 03:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back Costas. Oh, and i've been saving this fro ages... but here it goes... OMFG YOU TALK